1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers, and, more particularly, to an improved carrier for use by children or the like to carry items, and which carrier includes flashlight-type eyes.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many known prior art containers used by children and others to collect and carry items at certain times of the year, or at special functions. In particular, children carry baskets at Easter, or bags, jack-o'-lanterns or similar containers at Halloween, as well as at birthday parties, Christmas and similar events to hold candy, gifts, or treats.
For example, as Halloween has become more and more popular, children or adults go "trick or treating" carrying some type of a container, and in many cases, also carrying flashlights or similar devices to aid them in seeing and being seen. However, for many reasons, the carrying of a separate flashlight by a child has not proven successful. Therefore, attempts have been made to facilitate the child's carrying or wearing some type of lighting or safety means. One such known carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,071 to Schuster, which shows a battery powered lantern in the shape of a jack-o'-lantern, used by a child to collect Halloween treats, and which has a single illuminating means inside, to light the lantern internally.
Another prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,296 to Blume et al, which discloses an illuminated flexible bag for transporting articles by an individual. The bag includes a power source which energizes a number of light bulbs which are mounted adjacent to transparent portions of the bag, and light from the light bulbs shines through the transparent portion for safety and decorative purposes. However, the light is not directed through the transparent portions.
Other typical prior art carriers, flashlights and lighting means are set forth in the following listed U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 4,149,224 to King et al 4,955,807 to Chance et al 5,016,145 to Singleton 5,091,833 to Paniaguas et al 5,264,996 to Bele, Jr. et al 5,359,506 to Koleno 5,422,799 to Morrison, Sr. ______________________________________
Although these prior art carriers and lighting means provide children and others with some safety at night, they do not meet today's ever increasing safety requirements of parents for their children, nor are they useful in substantially all situations by most children. Therefore, there still exists the need in the art for a simple to manufacture and use carrier having directed lighting means therein, which may be safely used by substantially any child, at any festive occasion, and which offers both increased safety and enjoyment for the child.